Spot me in the crowd
by luisaakainsane
Summary: Ted receives messages from Cody.


**A/N: **It's just a short one. I was bored during my 7-hour train ride yesterday xD. And I had all the time this wonderful song called "Life looks better in spring" by Jon Lilygreen & The Islanders in my head.

* * *

It was Monday evening, which means that it was time for RAW. It was the first show of Monday Night RAW after the Draft, the first show without Cody.

Ted had a match against John Morrison this evening. Specifically, there were two matches. And Ted lost both. It was a lousy night for him. He lost two matches and Cody wasn't there. Cody wasn't there to cheer him up. At least he thought so. Sometimes, he hated the whole business.

The following week he had a 2-on-1 handicap match with Edge against Randy Orton. He sat in the locker room and prepared himself for the match, which wouldn't be a walk. At least he tried to prepare himself. He found it really hard to concentrate on the upcoming match. Because in his mind he was somewhere else.

Since the Draft a few weeks ago, nothing was like it once was. He had always shared the locker room with Cody. But Cody was no longer there. He had always shared a hotel room with Cody. But now he was always alone. Cody wasn't there anymore. Cody wasn't there anymore to play video games with him. Cody wasn't there anymore to get on his nerves. Cody was no longer a member of the RAW roster. Of course, he was happy for Cody that he now had the opportunity to show what's really inside him. To show that he's more than a former lackey of Randy Orton. But nonetheless, Ted missed his longtime tag team partner. He missed his longtime best friend. He missed him more than it was normal for friends.

Ted was just about to put on his knee pads, when his cell phone rang. It was a message from Cody.

_From: Cody_

_To: Ted_

_07:27 pm_

_"I hope someday you'll see me. I hope someday you'll spot me in the crowd."_

What was that supposed to mean? Ted was confused. Now he could focus less on the match against Randy.

"Hey, Ted." Adam said, who came into the locker room. Ted didn't notice it. Ted also didn't notice that Adam was talking to him.

"Ted?"

No answer.

"Hellooooo? Earth to Ted!" Adam yelled.

"Hm? What?" Ted replied.

"I have tried to talk to you for five minutes!"

"Oh, sorry. I was lost in thoughts..." he murmured, still in thoughts.

"I've noticed. Is everything okay with you?" the older man asked.

"Hm? Yeah...everything's fine." Ted said. But that was a lie. Nothing was okay. He was in love with his longtime best friend. But in Ted's eyes, it was hopeless.

The match didn't go well for them. Randy hit Ted with an RKO and won the match.

After he was back in his locker room, his cell phone rang again. Another message from Cody.

_From: Cody_

_To: Ted_

_10:45 pm_

_"I hope someday you'll see me. I hope someday you'll spot me in the crowd. Smile and say you miss me. I hope someday you'll say my name out loud."_

This message confused Ted even more. What wanted Cody to tell him? Ted didn't understand the world anymore.

'Cody feels the same way as I do? No. That's impossible!' he thought.

He tried to ignore his feelings, so he didn't answer Cody. Maybe it was the best for both.

A week later, Ted had a match against Yoshi Tatsu. He defeated him with his DreamStreet. All in all it was a good match.

When he left the ring, he glanced into the audience. Suddenly he stopped and rubbed his eyes. Was Cody really sitting there? 'Nah, that's not possible.' he thought and went on without looking back.

Once a week later. Ted sat backstage and watched Adam's match. The camera pointed at the audience.

"What the hell?" Ted thought aloud.

This wasn't Cody in the audience, was it?

"Nooo! This can't be Cody! And in general. Why should he be here?"

When Ted said that, his cell phone rang. He winced, because he had the presumption that this was another message from Cody. And he was right.

_From: Cody_

_To: Ted_

_09:17 pm_

_"I hope someday you'll see me. I hope someday you'll spot me in the crowd. Take my hand and kiss me. I hope someday you'll say my name out loud."_

That was now all too much for Ted. He packed up his things and left the arena.

When he was outside the arena, he couldn't believe his eyes. There he stood, there stood Cody.

"Cody!" Ted exclaimed, slightly desperate. Cody walked directly toward him. He smiled, but at the same time he had also tears in his eyes.

"Your messages...I..." Ted stuttered, "I've missed you, Cody."

Cody's facial expression had changed since. He looked somehow angry now.

"Every week, Ted! Every damn week! Every damn week I was sitting in the audience! Every damn week I was hoping that you'll spot me in the crowd!" Cody cried. He was weeping. He was hurt. He was disappointed. He wanted that Ted sees how hurt and disappointed he was. And so he looked Ted directly into the eyes. "Theodore Marvin DiBiase, I love you, dammit!"

Instead of saying anything, Ted took Cody's hand and kissed him. It was kiss full of desire, need and sincere love.

_"Tell me about your feelings._

_Tell me about your stories._

_Look into my eyes and come on closer._

_Make me immortal with a kiss."_


End file.
